1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flashlight apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved neck supported flashlight apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting about an individual's neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein flashlights that are garment supported are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,631; 4,887,194; 4,797,793; 4,234,910; and 4,967,323.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a photo-cell structure in cooperation with the flashlight member, wherein during support of the flashlight structure, such as in medical environments where individuals are directed into areas of limited available light, the flashlight is arranged for actuation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.